Yukari Apeiron Arcueid
Yukari ist eine Replica Grande, welche von Black-Cat gespielt wird. Erscheinung thumb|left|Yukaris Kleidung in Noreia (Die Robe von Asmina) Yukari ist eine Frau mit dunklen, goldenen Augen und langem blonden Haar welches unter ihrer weißen Haube hervor quillt. An dieser befindet sich eine dünne rote Schleife. Sie trägt weiters ein weiß und violettes Kleid mit mehreren Trigrammen und einem Ying-Yang Symbol. In Noreia trägt sie die Robe von Asmina, ein schulterfreies schwarzes Kleid mit Rosa Rüschen. Persönlichkeit meist edel, äußerst intelligent, immer unberechenbar, kann Wut nicht verstecken (ihre Augen färben sich golden), verspielt Übersicht Chapter 4 Yukari tritt erstmals auf als eine mysteriöse Persönlichkeit die in Xenos’ Schloss herum spukt. Sie wird beschrieben als jemand, der sich nie mit jemandem abgibt oder spricht. Nach einem Essen trifft sie im Garten auf Suigintoh und zeigt ihr gegenüber überraschendes Interesse an den Neuankömmlingen und deren Herkunft. Chapter 5 Nach dem Gespräch schläft Yukari mit Rohan Arcana in ihren Haaren auf einem Baum im Garten. Morgens wird sie durch das plötzliche Auftauchen von pferdeartigen Wolfsungeheuern geweckt. Um diese von sich abzulenken, wirft sie ihnen Rohan zum Fraß vor und bewegt sie sich dann zum Schloss. Dort amüsiert sie sich über ein Erdbeben, das plötzlich losbricht. Auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal trifft sie auf Kaori Azuro in ihrer Houkou-Form und erfährt von dieser was vorgeht. Das Erdbeben würde alles im Umfeld zerstören. Sich selbst und andere wie Xanthos Varia und Suigintoh mit ihrem Schirm beschützend amüsiert sie sich köstlich über die Vorkommnisse und beobachtet interessiert wie Xenos‘ Diener eine schützende Barriere errichten. Das Erdbeben zieht in Folge über sie hinweg und vier kleine Mädchen erscheinen um sie an einen unwirklichen Ort zu verfrachten. Dort kommen sie in Kontakt mit weiteren Überlebenden und zwei Herrschern Namens Nardinel und Raro. Sie lauscht interessiert deren Konversation und als es darum geht, einem der beiden zu folgen, lässt sie einen kleinen bronzenen Schlüssel erscheinen und tritt durch ein Portal, welches Raro öffnet. Chapter 5 - Böse Durch das Portal erreicht Yukari den Turm von Thantalia und sieht sich um bis eine Stimme verlauten lässt, dass es Zeit wird, etwas zu essen. Im Speisesaal erklärte Liška die Motivation des Herrschers – in der kurzen Zeit, die der Welt noch blieb, derer so viel Kraft zu entziehen wie nur möglich, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich gegen die Menschheit zu sträuben. Dafür sollten sie trainieren. Mit einem finsteren Lachen wirft Yukari ein, dass sie alle am nächsten Morgen nicht viel Zeit kommen würden, um zu trainieren. Sie hatte Rohan als Spion in Nardinels Reihen eingeschleust und bekam Informationen von diesem, die sie zu dieser Annahme verleiten und lässt Liška dies wissen. Nach dem Essen verlässt Yukari den Saal und teleportierte sich in das Zimmer von Xanthos und Rezuka Shima. In einem kurzen Gespräch lässt sie den Grund ihres Besuches nicht klar werden und verlässt den Raum als sie Rezuka einen Rosenstrauß überreicht und eine kleine Perle am Boden zurück lässt. Danach sucht sich Yukari ein eigenes Zimmer im Turm, doch wählt sie das von Charlet Arkana. Als sie die Türe des Zimmers öffnen will, wird sie vom Besitzer dessen attackiert, schafft es jedoch sie ruhig zu stellen und sie dazu zu zwingen, ihr einen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Chapter 6 Am nächsten Morgen stellt sich heraus, dass es Yukaris Wunsch war, das sie und Charlet sich ein Zimmer teilten. Während die Nacht für Charlet zu einem reinen Albtraum wurde, vergnügte sich Yukari köstlich. Während dem Frühstück stellt sich dann heraus, dass Yukari Recht behält und sie diesen Tag nicht trainieren. Stattdessen öffnet Liška Portale, die sie und die anderen sogleich zu einem neuen Ort bringen. Bei diesem handelte es sich um die nebelige Umgebung einer großen, grün schimmernden Kirche. Liška erklärte, dass sie Nardinels Gruppen um jeden Preis davon abhalten mussten, diese zu betreten. Für den Kampf beschwört Yukari die zwei Katanas Hakurouken und Roukanken und stürzt sich durch ein Portal auf Raziel Velmont. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden ist ausgeglichen, bis Raziel versucht eine heilige Kerze zu entzünden, die alle Dämonen auf dem Kampffeld schwächen sollte. Yukari setzt alles daran, dies zu verhindern und als sie die Flamme erstickt, wird Nardinels Armee durch das Erscheinen mehrerer Drachen und der Niederlage ihrer Herrscherin zum Rückzug gezwungen. Nach dem Kampf begibt sie sich auf Liškas Befehl hin zur Kirche. Dort werden die Unverletzten aufgefordert, die Katakomben nach einem Gegenstand zu durchsuchen. Nach einem langen Marsch in den Untergrund, werden sie dort von mehreren Skelettkriegern attackiert, welche jedoch keine besondere Gefahr für die Gruppe darstellen. Später erreichen sie einen Jungen namens Tsap, welcher zwei geisterhafte Gestalten beschwört, um die Gruppe zu testen. Yukari beteiligt sich nicht und unterhält sich stattdessen mit Kankuro. Nach dem bestanden Test dürfen sie durch eine Türe weiter ziehen. Diese bringt sie auf eine weite Wiese, wo sie von einem Mädchen namens Won begrüßt werden, welches erneut einige von ihnen mit geisterhaften Gestalten testet. Währen diesem Kampf vertreibt sich Yukari die Zeit um mit Loradim zu sprechen und zu trinken. Auch dieser Test geht vorüber und sie betreten einen riesigen Raum mit vielen Büchern, wo sie eine weitere Gestalt namens Erutuf erwartet. Der Raum ist zu niedrig für Yukari, so dass sie sich in ein junges Mädchen verwandelt. Liška holt sich in diesem Raum eine hölzerne Schatulle und sie brechen zum Rückweg auf. Nach einer Rückverwandlung in ihre übliche Form kehrt sie durch ein Portal zurück zum Turm von Thantalia. Mit einem kurzen Zwischenstopp in Xanthos Zimmer, um dort erneut einen Blumenstraus zu hinterlassen, macht sich Yukari auf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie die Charlet zu einem Kampf fordert. Dieser wird unterbrochen, als Kankuro an der Zimmertür klopft. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch vor der Tür, lässt Yukari Charlet in einem ihrer Risse verschwinden und verbringt den Abend mit ihrem Besucher. Chapter 7 Nachdem sie mit Kankuro etwas getrunken hat, schickt sie ihn wieder weg und verbringt den Rest der Nacht mit Charlet. Am nächsten Morgen beginnt sie am Fenster ihres Zimmers ein Lied zu singen. Charlet erwacht dadurch und die beiden plaudern kurz über das Lied, bevor Charlet zum Frühstück verschwindet. In Folge bekommt Yukari Besuch von Xanthos, welcher sie bezüglich der Vorkommnisse in den Katakomben befragt. Sie klärt ihn auf und wünscht sich als Gegenleistung, das er sie beißt, doch lehnt er ab. Sie trennen sich mit einem Versprechen von Xanthos, ihr irgendwann zu danken. Yukari macht sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Auf dem Weg durch ihre Risse wird sie in der Welt darin in einem Kampf mit Black-Cat verwickelt. Dieser endet in einem Unentschieden, als beide sich eingestehen, dass sie nur Zeit verschwenden. Yukari erscheint im Speisesaal und gesellt sich zu Charlet und Kankuro. Kurz darauf öffnen sich mehrere Dimensionsrisse um Raro’s Turm. Mhay Shee Ovis, ein Neuankömmling aus den Rissen, kommt in den Speisesaal und stielt sich Yukaris Essen, doch kann sie die kleine Diebin fassen. Nach einer Ermahnung überlässt sie ihr dieses jedoch. Kurz später überhört sie Liška, als er von Traingsanlagen spricht und entscheidet sich, sich diese anzusehen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch begleitet sie Liška tief unter den Turm in einen gigantischen Saal, ich welchem sich nur ein einziger Kirschbaum befindet, dessen Blüten den Raum in rotem Licht tauchen. Liška nähert sich dem Baum und erklärt, das dieser das Blut Toter in sich aufgenommen hatte. Aus dem Blut des Baumes erweckt er ein Mädchen, welches Yukaris Partner in einem Trainingskampf wird. Für diesen Kampf beschwört sie einen großen Metallfächer der Windstöße erzeugen kann und Kunai. Der Gegner ist hartnäckig und der Kampf endet in einem Unentschieden, als Liška diesen aufgrund von Vorkommnissen im Schloss beendet. Sie spürt, dass sich sowohl um den Turm wie auch im Schloss von Iskendria um Rohan überdimensionale Dinge zutragen. Bevor sie sich wieder aus dem Saal entfernt, lässt Yukari etwas von dem Blut des Kirschbaumes in einem Riss verschwinden. Chapter 8 Am nächsten Morgen ist Yukari bereits in den Gängen des Turms unterwegs und vernimmt Liškas Aufruf, sich im Speisesaal einzufinden. Sie unterscheidet sich in diesem Moment zu ihrer Umgebung und deren Bewohnern, da sie als einzige nicht ihre Farben invertiert hatten. Mit einem lila Schimmer, ausgehend von ihrem Kleid, umgeben, ist sie immun gegen dieses Vorkommnis. Im Speisesaal erfährt sie, dass sie zurück zur Gruft der Götter reisen würden, da Nardinel scheinbar nicht aufgibt. Nach einigen Fragen erreicht Yukari mit den anderen durch ein Portal erneut die Umgebung der Kirche und macht sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. Dort sehen sie sofort die Fraktion der Guten und einen Mann mit zwei großen Geisterhunden, der ihnen die Schuld für die Vorkommnisse in der Welt gibt. Dann erscheinen die vier Mädchen, die eine Menge Monster auf die beiden Fraktionen und den Mann den mit den Hunden loslassen. Yukari ignoriert dies und schnappt sich Rohan, von welchem sie den ganzen letzten Tag keine Informationen bekam. Sie sieht keinen Nutzen mehr in ihm, weshalb sie ihren Fluch von ihm nimmt und ihn somit von deren Partnerschaft entbindet. Ein letzter Befehl der Dame fordert ihn auf, sich in den Kampf gegen die Monster zu stürzten, wo er jedoch stirbt, da sie seine Fähigkeiten blockiert. Da der Kampf gegen die Monster ihr langweilig erscheint, attackiert sie stattdessen Kain Declark von der guten Fraktion. Für diesen Kampf beschwört sie ihren Manji-Schirm. Sie unterhalten sich während des Kampfes über Lebensphilosophien und Schach, bis der Mann mit den Hunden ihren Gegner plötzlich entführt und den Kampf so beendete. Im selben Moment erscheint der vermisste Raro und sie bewegt sich an seine Seite. Dieser scheint nicht gut gelaunt und spuckt ihr vor die Füße. Sie lässt sie die Spucke des Herrschers in einem Riss verschwinden und blickt ihm wütend nach. Dann geschieht das Unerwartete. Nardinel und Raro schließen einen Waffenstillstand und es beginnt ein Durchsuchen der Kathedrale, ohne genau zu wissen, wonach es zu suchen gilt. Yukari entscheidet sich, sich erneut die Katakomben anzusehen, wo sie bald in einer Art Kanalisation landet. Nicht lange alleine, stößt Elrean zu ihr und auch wenn sich die beiden nicht mögen, machen sie sich zusammen auf den Weg, tiefer in die Kanalisation. Sie erreichen ein großes Becken, wo sie von einem großen Tentakelmonster attackiert werden, welches Yukari Midori tauft. Auch Kain, Xanthos und Joshua schließen sich dem Kampf an. Sie macht sich Elreans Schwert, Shira Kosaku, zu eigen, nachdem dessen Besitzerin von den Tentakeln des Monsters Unterwasser gezogen wird. Sie verstärkt das Schwert und zusammen versuchen sie Elrean zu retten. In ihrem Kampf Unterwasser schneidet Yukari mit Shira ein großen Riss in den Boden des Beckens um das Wasser zu spülen. Yukari schafft es, Elrean mit einem Kuss kurz wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, wird dann jedoch mit dieser an die Wasseroberfläche gerissen, wo sich das wahre Gesicht ihres Gegners zeigt. In ihrem Kopf sieht sie dann eine unglaublich interessante Vision der Vergangenheit (zum Post) doch hat sie keine Zeit, sich um dessen Bedeutung zu kümmern. In ihrem großen Riss am Grund des Wassers erscheinen unzählige Augen, die sie anstarren. Im selben Moment lässt ihr Gegner, von ihr und Elrean ab und sie trägt diese in ihren Armen. Yukari bemerkt die Augen in ihrem großen Riss und schließt diesen augenblicklich und hasserfüllt, will den Hass dann auf ihren Gegner richten… doch dann löst sich plötzlich alles um sie herum auf. Chapter 9 (Part 1) Immer noch wütend, durchnässt und durchlaucht im Institut für Dampfkraft und Alchemie in Noreia angekommen, nimmt sich Yukari mit der bewusstlosen Elrean und Shira Kosaku ein Zimmer. Dort wäscht sie zuerst ihre Magie von Shira ab und badet dann mit Elrean um diese wieder aufzupeppen. Dort kommen sich die beiden Frauen näher, bis sie sich verfallen. Als erneut dämonische Augen in einem übersehenen Riss erscheinen, beenden die beiden ihr Liebesspiel. Nachdem Yukari Elrean ihre neue alte Kleidung überreicht und sich auch selbst neue Kleidung aus einem Riss zieht, lässt sie sich von Elrean die Geschichte von Shira Kosaku und dessen zerstörtem Gegenstück erzählen. Mit Interesse lauscht Yukari, bevor sie zusammen mit Elrean in die Kantine geht – Shira Kosaku lassen sie im Zimmer zurück. Dort erzählt Yukari eine alte Geschichte von ihr und einer Sirenenprinzessin, nachdem Elrean sie nach ihrem Hass für Sirenen fragt und auch, was sich in der Gruft der Götter zutrug, nachdem die Sirene ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Nebensächlich erreicht in dieser Zeit Yukari auch ihr Schmettelings-Späher, welcher ihr Informationen über eine Versammlung in der Kantine vor einigen Stunden und den Ausflug einer Gruppe geführt von Micah Redmond in die Stadt, um Kleidung zu kaufen, überbringt. Fähigkeiten thumb|Eine jüngere Yukari+ Die Fähigkeiten einer Replica Grande + Bloodheat, die Fähigkeit stärker zu werden, wenn sie von fremdem Blut benetzt ist + Sie kann ihr Alter verändern Beziehungen zu Elrean: Trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten haben diese beiden sich zusammengerauft. Yukari ist in Elrean verliebt und offenbart ihr all ihre Geheimnisse. zu Xanthos Varia: Yukari respektiert Xanthos als einen stolzen Vampir und hat ein Versprechen bei ihm gut. zu Maka Albarn: Yukari hat großes Interesse an diesem neugierigen jungen Mädchen. zu Rohan Arcana: Yukari’s Ex-Freund und Diener. Sie hat ihn ermordet, nachdem sie ihn nicht mehr für wichtig hielt. Links *erster Auftritt *Steckbrief *Charakter-Meme Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Böse Fraktion Kategorie:Spielfigur